Wang Teng
Description Wang Teng is Young Master of the Majestic Clan of the Veluriyam Capital. When Jiang Chen clashed against their Majestic Clan after they had enraged him by building their "Taiyuan Lodge" right across the street where the Wei household had loaned a shop to him which he had named "Taiyuan tower" as a tribute to his first father the Celestial Emperor. Jiang Chen became enraged mostly because he felt they were not worthy enough to use that name as well as that they were going to sell HIS longevity pill which was forcibly acquired from Elder Jun Nie. But also since they claimed Jiang Chen had copied their shop name and not the other way around even though Jiang Chen had sent out invites 3 days before and the latter only send their the night before the opening. A slightly impulsive challenge together with a bet was made due to his rage were the content was "winner takes the others shop/building and the looser may not buy/build/use a building close by" At first Wang Teng hesitated but got goaded into accepted by Ji San who proved himself skilled at affecting others. Wang Teng sent out one of the Pill Kings he had with him, while he wasn't close to being the Majestic Clan's top Pill Kings they felt he would easily crush any Pill King sent out by the opposite Household. Wang Teng had expected Ji San to send help from The Coiling Dragon Clan to help the 9th ranked aristocratic Wei Family but got shocked when Jiang Chen disguised as Pill King Zhen and thought they were joking, people in the public including judges thought that this might be a set up by the Majestic Clan by sending Jiang Chen as a spy to the Wei family and offering up a huge store in one of the best places on the market to them through this spy. Obviously he knew that there were no such deal but the public didn't so they had all kind of ideas and nobody thought that this young looking brat who looked like a errand boy instead of a Pill King would completely crush a famous Pill King from a clan as big as the Majestic Clan. While the start was slightly unknown for the public and the Wei father son pair who watched the competition unfold in unknown direction their faces were going through all kinds of colors. Meanwhile the Wang Teng and Ting pair stood snickering on their side laughing both inwardly and openly every time something seemed weird about this Pill King called Zhen they were sure he would lose horribly and found every action he took that didnt look like a supreme winning move hilarious as he intentionally threw the competition and took the Wei family's constantly changing faces to be the face of someone who truly regretted everything about this competition and not confusion mainly due to Pill King Zhens amazing techniques. Obviously it ended with Jiang Chen taking the shop and the Majestic Clan losing quite a lot of their face mainly cause they kept causing trouble during the competition accusing Jiang Chen of cheating without proof, questioned the judges for biased opinions which actually had made the judges annoyed at Wang Teng slightly more biased to Jiang Chen. This was something that Wang Teng didn't even realize he would never think that the judges or the public would choose had lost a huge amount of face and the respect of thousands of people after . Losing that shop would affect their plans to sell the stolen Longevity Pill. As such they retaliated by arresting the Wei father son couple who were inside the shop by using Emperor Shura's name, Shen Trifire who was inside the shop took responsibility as Jiang Chen was absent from the shop on a bogus claim that one of their pills had poisoned and killed a young lord of a noble family. Jiang Chen with the help of the Coiling Dragon Lord managed to get a audience with the direct followers of Emperor Peafowl and laid out a perfect plan which would take place on the "new" opening day of Taiyuan Lodge which the Majestic Clan reopened after the Wei family had been arrested. The Peafowl Mountain claimed that the pill was theirs and that they had studied it for decades upon decades and the only reason they hadn't made it known was because they still didn't know how safe the pill were and if it had any possible side effects. This greatly shocked the public and it didn't matter if they were vagrant cultivators or sect members, most of them knew that Emperor Peafowl's people truly were like this, if they thought the pills would bring harm to others they would never sell them while most who knew about the Majestic Clans reputation felt like there was a huge chance for the clan to do something like this just to make money, to make it worse for the Majestic Clan they had JUST given out 2 free pills to vagrant cultivators. This was something that the Peafowl guard captain obviously wouldn't miss out on and made it into "you used unknown vagrant cultivators as test subjects, people who could never fight back and contend or even get help if there were some bad side effects, instead of nobles who could and would fight back and actually cause trouble if anything went wrong" which obviously sent everyone in a uproar and since the Majestic Clan already had questionable or even bad reputation in the Capital at the moment. They didn't receive any help to protect them from the verbal attack but just a crowd of people boo'ing at them for being cowards. While the Majestic Clan had guards from Emperor Shura's side they truly hadn't been ordered by the Emperor himself to anything but stand there and act as a deterrent to people of low status so when they were confronted by the Peafowl Guard who had the right to arrest anyone and even went as far as to temporarily apprehend the Shura faction guards and claimed that they were well within their rights to do so as the Emperor guards shouldn't involve themselves in the matters of lower status which the Shura guards had done when they arrested the Wei pair as well as Shen Trifire, when they locked down Taiyuan Tower without actually investigating anything. This straight out broke the rules that were set regarding the Emperor guards so Peafowl's guard captain claimed that the "real" guards of Shura would know this and hinted that these men might be fakes using and sullying the reputation of Veluriyam Capital and gave the "if they move you may kill them" order regarding both Majestic Clan and the Shura faction guards, this completely blew the minds of the people there. Peafowl Mountain who had been quiet for a while suddenly became more aggressive than ever and well within their rights as they had justice and laws of the capital on their side making most feel as if they truly did act for the people against the oppressor currently being the Majestic Clan who sold untested and possibly dangerous pills for five times the price Peafowl mountain had in mind once they were ready to sell. They had the crowd on their side and also presented a lot of reasonable facts which was almost impossible to fight back against like this especially after the Majestic Clan lord accidentally let it slip that they had indeed cooperated with a outside faction like they had been accused of but still claimed that they hadn't broken the law, while they did break the moral code of Veluriyam Capital by working together with a outside faction. (the one who gave them the pills) the lord still kept to that they hadn't broken the law hence they couldn't be punished. However he forgot about the part that since they were accused of stealing the recipe it became so much much worse for them since that meant they had first stolen the recipe from Peafowl Mountain and sold it to an outside faction to make money, all of a sudden they had went from thief's to traitors to the entire Veluriyam Capital. At this point the guards from the Shura faction had no choice but to back down and tell the Majestic Clan Lord to shut up while they went to get Emperor Shura himself since it had escalated too much for these guards however even the Emperor himself couldn't actually help the Majestic Clan at this point even when he himself was sure this all had the stench of a plot/revenge from Peafowl Mountain after the arrest of the Wei Family. In the end it became like most people had assumed, even Emperor Shura backed out from the Majestic Clan at this point since there were just too many who had seen and heard Wang Ting say it himself and since a lot of people already were on bad terms with the Majestic Clan they wouldn't stand up to defend them after they crossed that last line, people of Veluriyam Capital were very loyal to their people and their home compared to many other city's people, members of big sects, and capitals of other areas were not even close to being as known for their loyalty to their home and the leaders of their home and as such it would look very bad if Emperor Shura suddenly went against the norm of Veluriyam Capital and blindly defended a clan below him since it would just look like him flaunting his powers to force people into submitting to him. And thus Wang Teng and Wang Ting were publicly executed in front of everyone who wanted to watch. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Majestic Clan Category:Veluriyam Capital Category:Deceased